Meeting the Father
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: When NCIS is sent into Moscow to search for Nikita Reznikov (Callen's father), Callen is kidnapped and held hostage while Nikita takes pleasure in torturing her by threatening to never let her go back to Los Angeles. The NCIS Agency (New Orleans, Washington and LA) work with the Five-0 Task Force of Hawaii to get Callen back from her father and home to LA. Fem!CallenxDeeks


**Meeting the Father**

G Callen glanced out the window as Sam Hanna drove through Moscow with the rest of the OSP team from Los Angeles. She was pained to be in the city her father died in, but she'd had hope she would find him and be able to see him either alive or see his gravestone too. Sam pulled round a corner as a black SUV slammed into their car and knocked out all of the agents excepting Marty Deeks, who saw someone take an unconscious Callen from the car.

"What do you mean, Mr Deeks, someone took Agent Callen?" Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange was a formidable woman and one that the entire OSP team (minus Callen) were almost terrified of. "That's what I saw, Hetty. Someone took G when our car was smashed into and Kensi and Sam were knocked out" he said, he was scared for G. The team leader was also his fiancée.

G woke in a darkened room and was handcuffed to the wall "what the…where the fuck am I?" She swore, the door opened letting the light in and G saw a man standing in KGB uniform standing there " **this is her?** " He asked in Russian " **who the hell are you?** " G spat in the same language, the man gave her a pained smile " **my daughter, welcome back to Russia** " he said, all the colour in Callen's face drained from her face. No, this was impossible, her father was dead. Hetty had found the information and showed it to her before they left LA!

He sat in front of her and began speaking in perfect English "Gemma, my how you have grown" Callen looked confused at what he called her "that's not my name, I just have an initial for my name. No-one's ever discovered what it is" she protested, Nikita Aleksandar Reznikov looked at the defiant young woman handcuffed to the wall in front of him. She looked almost the spitting double of his late wife Clara Callen, but she also looked like him. G glared at the man who claimed to be her father "you can't keep me here" she snapped at him, Nikita smirked " **but I can, Gemma. You will never return to America** " then he left.

G leaned her head against the wall and sighed, she saw herself in the man who claimed to be Nikita Aleksandar Reznikov, yet she wasn't ready to admit the fact her father was alive. But then she grinned to herself, in spite of the situation she was in, NCIS would come looking for her. She was their best undercover agent and Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be pissed with the mess Callen had landed herself in this time, unlike when they met in Serbia.

"Let me get this straight, Callen was abducted by men paid by her father who is supposed to be deceased" Leon Vance said, MTAC was online in their hotel room in Moscow with New Orleans and Washington respectively alongside Nell and Eric back in Los Angeles "yeah, but knowing Callen, she doesn't know how the hell to keep her mouth under control" Sam said, wincing a little from the bruising and contusions that he, Kensi and Marty had gotten from their crash "we need to go over there, Director. Callen's one of us and when someone messes with any NCIS agent close to myself and Gibbs, there's hell to pay" Dwayne Cassius 'King' Pride said, Gibbs nodded "unlike how I met Callen in Serbia" Gibbs said, drinking his coffee and glancing at the LA team in Moscow "not going to ask" Marty said to Gibbs.

In New Orleans, Dwayne Pride was pissed. G Callen was like his own daughter, Laurel, when Pride had met Callen when she was undercover in New Orleans once, they clicked right away and had never gone back. Pride knew Gibbs best and when someone messed with Callen, hell was to pay when it came to Gibbs' sometimes uncontrollable temper.

Vance nodded "Agent Pride, take your team, including Dr Wade, to Moscow and meet Ms Lange's team. They'll brief you on Callen's family history. All I really know about Agent Callen, she saw her mother murdered in front of her when she was six" he said to him. Pride nodded and shut off New Orleans' side of the conversation as Vance turned to Gibbs in the MTAC based in Washington "get your team and rendezvous with Pride in Moscow, take Dr Mallard, Abby and Palmer with you" Gibbs just nodded and walked to his childlike team.

"Director, how's this going to get G back?" Kensi asked "Agent Callen is well liked within NCIS. The FBI and CIA may hate her for her attitude problems, but they never really helped her with trying to control it. Until she met Gibbs at least" Vance told them, then cut them off. "God, I hope they get here soon" Marty said, looking at the photo of him and G in his pocket.

Back with G, she had fallen asleep and was kicked awake by a man named Kolyeck " **wake up, Reznikov** " he sneered at G " **my name's not Reznikov! It's Callen!** " She snapped at him, but that earned G a slap across her face and made her collapse on the floor, a photo falling out of the pocket of her jeans " **what is this? Boyfriend, comrade?** " He sneered at her. G glared at him " **fiancée, dumbass** " then she had earned another slap for her attitude. "Marty, please find me. Please?" she said to herself as Kolyeck left her crying for him again.

Pride met Gibbs and his team at the airport and Hetty had given them directions to their hotel to meet them "Ms Lange" he said as he, Meredith Brody, Sonja Percy, Christopher LeSalle, Sebastian Lund, Patton Palme and Loretta Wade walked in to meet the LA team. Gibbs was behind him with Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Timothy 'Tim' McGee, Abigail 'Abby' Scuito, James 'Jimmy' Palmer, Eleanor 'Ellie' Bishop and Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. The Washington, New Orleans and Los Angeles NCIS offices would kill anyone to get G home.

"Wait, d'you think McGarrett and Five-0 can help? I mean, Danny liked G when he and Chin came to LA" Kensi said, Sam looked at her "yeah, Kono liked her when we were in Hawaii" Gibbs looked "you on about Lieutenant Commander Stevie McGarrett of the Five-0?" He asked them, Sam nodded "how d'you know Steve?" "When she was framed for murder."

Stevie 'Steve' McGarrett sat at her desk with her feet up on the top of her desk in the Palace HQ of the Five-0 Task Force, she was also fast asleep. Danny had been over with Grace and she'd barely slept from Grace crying from nightmares. Danny Williams walked past and glanced at his commander with her feet up on her desk and snoring away "Chin, Kono" the two cousins walked over and began softly laughing at their sleeping boss "I heard that, Kelly. Kalakalua" they jumped and Steve opened her eyes "can't I get some peace around here?"

Danny blushed bright crimson and the two cousins looked at their boss with shame on their faces when she shot them an angry glare when her desk phone rang. She still had her feet on the desk when she leaned over and answered it "hello?" "McGarrett, it's Gibbs" Steve groaned "what now?" She moaned "it's about Agent G Callen. I believe Detective Sergeant Danny Williams and Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly met her when she was in Hawaii once while you were on leave" Steve glared at her team who looked anywhere but at their leader.

"Sure, I'll be over in Moscow with Five-0, if they're still alive after I'm done with them about that little piece of information they neglected to tell me" she said, then took her feet off the desk and hung up the phone "something you lot meant to tell me?" She asked dangerously.

Danny explained the whole Smallpox issue in Hawaii and in Los Angeles when Chin and he went with G and Sam Hanna to stop it "why didn't you call and tell me?" Steve shouted at them. She was beyond furious with her team and barked "go pack some winter clothes, we're going to Moscow to get Agent Callen back" then she stormed out to her own car.

Steve was in a foul mood all the way to Moscow and had her scarf pulled around her neck when they disembarked "Gibbs!" She called


End file.
